I could not see to see
by See Kat Die
Summary: Duo was on his way home when somthing goes wrong. Can Duo save himself or is this his finial hour?


I do not own the poem or the characters of Gundam Wing/AC. Also the poem  
belongs to Emily Dickinson  
  
I HEARD a fly buzz when I died:  
The stillness around my form was like the stillness in the air  
Between the stillness in the air  
Between the heaves of storm.  
  
The eyes beside had wrung then dry,  
And breaths were gathering sure  
For that last onset, when the king  
Be witnessed in his power.  
  
I willed my keepsakes, signed away  
What portion of me I  
Could make assignable,-and then  
There interposed a fly,  
  
With blue, uncertain, stumbling buzz  
Between the light and me:  
And then the windows failed, and then  
I could not see to see.-Emily Dickinson  
  
"Epilog: Crash Site"  
  
El Nino was back hone once again and he brought with a present for his loving California friends. It was the largest rainstorm to have ever fallen on the southern section of the golden state. This was the one storm that kept Californians inside sipping their Starbuck's coffee, watching the storm erupt.  
  
The clouds swallowed the smog, moon, and stars. Rain fell like the tears of a forgotten child waiting for daddy to take him home from school. For once everyone was home early. Duo would miss the pleasures of the traffic jams and road rage mothers coming home from work. He was alone in the biggest storm to ever hit the valley. He was headed toward home in the Mount Baldly region. He was late due to his new job. All fresh meat at the office must stay afterwards to lock up.  
  
He should have taken the offer to share a hotel room with a fellow fresh meat lawyer. He could have been asleep in one of the beds or watching television. Nope, he wasn't thinking. He just casually said no and never thought this storm would be this bad. The problem with him he was that he never thinks. He just wanted to go home, to be with Heero. It would have been safer to wait the storm out at the hotel. He could have called Heero and let him know he was ok. Right now it was dangerous, he could hydroplane at any time. The rain came down in sheets even driving at 25 miles per hours was dangerous. He was not thinking. Just now he realized why did I get the car washed today?  
  
He was the "In the moment" type of person. His new job just happened to him by chance. The only reason he washed his car was because the marching band was giving a free car wash day and you can never deny something for free right? Then there was Heero. He was his favorite accident. It was during fall, at the end of September now that he was beginning to recall.  
He was at the Huntington Beach. It was chilly but well worth it. After Labor Day weekend, most Californians stopped going to the beach and it was days like these Duo worshiped. He liked being almost alone, flying his black hawk kite in the bright blue sky. Here he could think and sing to himself. It was on this day he was running up the beach trying to get his kite up in the air, the winds were bad today. He was running backwards, assuming that no one else was at the beach. At the same time also running backwards was Heero. He was also attempting to fly a kite: his kite was an ordinary box kite with poems written on the sides. Just as Heero turned around his kite was afloat, Duo ran at full force against him.  
  
There was a cracking sound- Duo flinched. He was a little too fast for today. After he hit Heero, Duo fell to floor. Heero lost his kite, although he was unscathed by Duo running into him. He got a second look at the stranger lying on the sand. As his kite flew away, he fell to knees trying to wake up the stranger. From what he could tell, there was nothing broken but he heard a snapping sound. He started massaging the stranger's hand then questioned, "Are you all right?"  
  
A smirked appeared across his face as he replied, "Call 911, I've fallen and I can't get up!"  
  
Heero stood up turning frozen, "Funny." He turned around getting ready to walk away. Duo jumped up, dusting the sand off his blouse.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you, sorry about all this." The stranger didn't reply or look back, just kept walking away looking at the sky. Duo watched him walked away. His steps were smooth, long even with the friction of the sand. As soon as the man was almost out of sight, Duo picked up his kite and went back to his car to drop it off.  
  
As he neared the parking lot he noticed something in the bushes. It was a black box kite. This one had a poem scribbled on the side. It was hard to read, something about a woman dying, a fly, and then the words "I could not see to see." He picked up the kite and drove toward the nearest Starbucks coffee shop. It would be the best place to sit down and decipherer the poem. He put the kites in the back seat of his civic and drove off.  
  
At Starbucks he had a tall mocha. Sat down in a corner with the black box kite opposite him. He was just sipping his mocha when tall dark figure in spandex was standing beside him, he coughed, Duo looked up and it was the stranger. "I want my kite back," he demanded.  
"What is the poem about? Who wrote it?"  
"No body."  
"You can have it back if you would just answer my questions," Duo ordered. The stranger just grabbed his kite, looked at it and then sat down opposite Duo. Duo asked once more, "Who wrote it?"  
"Dickinson."  
"What does it mean to you?  
"Nothing."  
"What it is it about?"  
"Death."  
"Why do want it back?"  
"Just cause."  
"What's your name?"  
"Heero"  
"Will you kiss me?"  
"No," at this point Heero was annoyed. He began to stand up and walk away.  
"Wait," Duo cried, "I like your kite. Will you fly your kite with me tomorrow at this time?"  
  
Heeros' eyes shifted back and forth, "Why?"  
"Just cause," he responded.  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe," Duo's voice trailed off. Heero just looked into Duo's eyes. They were a mixture of a bright violet and a crescent blue moon at the edge. He was wondering what he was getting himself into. He licked his lips and walked away with the long soft steps. Duo watched him leaved, hoping he'll come tomorrow.  
  
Something flashed across his headlights. While he was lost in the memory of meeting Heero his speed was accelerating. He turned the steering wheel in order to miss whatever it was that ran in front of him. It was too late; he was already hydroplaning. The car was out of control. He ran off the road and down into the ravine. His car finally stopped as it hit the eighty-year oak tree. The air bag puffed up, his nose was broken when it kissed his face. His head flopped back, could have broken his neck if he had forgotten to wear his seat belt. After his head stopped spinning, he turned the car engine off. No point in leaving it on, the running engine and leaking gasoline might cause the car to explode. Blood was trickling down his neck as he removed the seat belt. He couldn't focus. He let the back cushion lean down. He'll have to stay here. No point in getting out the car with the rain like this. Better to wait until sunrise, someone will find me. Someone will come for me. He closed his eyes. He heard a fly within the car buzz by. 


End file.
